The Tyrate's
by Pheonix Payne
Summary: We are the Tyrate's,we were created to save the humans from the vampires. Vampires have become the dominant species on Earth and it is our job to save the Human's. The longer we take the more we are outnumbered, we must act quickly.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

The world around us moves while we stay standing still. We don't age, frozen in time, nowhere go, for eternity. Sometimes we wish we could die, finish this endless suffering, but we know we have a purpose. We have to protect the race of humans from those blood thirsty vampires. They come after them day and night. They lost their humanity long ago when a war raged between two species, The vampires where warped and changed by a man of destiny and although humans out numbered the vampires ten thousand to one, it made no difference, humans were so weak, and so… predictable, and destiny was on the side of the Vampires. They took them, they infected them, and now they hunt their former kind. We have to stop them, it's a hundred against thousands, we are the Tyrate's, a species created from a vampire venom, the blood from a wolf and the body of a witch, we are cross species, making us one of the most deadliest creatures known to man, we are the only ones who can fight the plague, but we are so few. Many that have been created did not survive for any longer than a few months, and occasionally, the vampire venom will dominate the other cells, and the Tyrate will turn evil, and be just like any other vampire, but stronger, so much stronger, we call them rouges there a few but they have the power of ten vampires. They have become the leaders of the vampires what they call their Lords, I think that's crap the rouges are only out for them self but eventually we will destroy their population and humans will become the dominant species once again.

I'm Raiyn, I'm nineteen and also the alpha female of my coven, it consists of six Tyrate's the other five being males. Females were not usually changed into Tyrates, we are twice as deadly than males, stronger and faster, and more deceptive. Most of the female created mutated into rouges, since then only males have been created, but in these times even creating male Tyrate's are rare as there are so few witches left. We six travel around together killing vampires, or trying to change them to our ways. You see being tainted with vampire blood means that we need to consume human blood to live, but we do it differently, we usually only take blood either from the dead, donors or sleeping humans but never enough to kill, just enough to keep us going. We can even drink from animals if human blood is unavailable. It's harder for vampires to do this but is possible we have a few clans on our side who live by our ways and travel round the world trying to convert others. Our other issue is we have to stay undercover, few humans know the truth about the threat to them, they're so ignorant, many people die and government cover them up they plant bombs over the dead bodies, shoot the corpses, anything to change the cause of death. The humans think there's a world war going on, a war overruled by terrorists. Those who do know usually help us, or I should say try and help us, few survive. Some just try and kill us, there are those who believe the world should be purified and only humans shall live.

Met some of them today, they tried to storm our camp. I refuse to kill them, they are humans just trying to defend their world, I swore an oath to protect them. Blaide disagrees with me, he slaughtered them all. I sometimes wonder whether he is good or not, there times when I doubt that he's still a Tyrate and not a Rouge but I have to trust him my life could depend on that one day. He's the eldest in the coven, he is also jealous of my authority as he should technically be the Alpha male being three years older then myself. Although he is the strongest of the males, he is definitely not the best in a fight. Blaide is impatient and although he is not stupid he never anticipates his opponent's attacks, he is completely useless when it comes to planning an assault and will often jump in without thinking, putting him and us into dangerous and often difficult situations. But it's days like these when we are being attacked by the people we are tying to protect that I just want to give up, it just makes things seem so unimportant it just makes me ask myself "what's the point?"

"There isn't one, but it's what we were created to do so it's our purpose in life, whether it get us killed or not" I should have know Chase would answer, he can read thoughts, nothings private around him. Chase is my mate, or in human terms, my boyfriend, he's twenty and one of the most useful people I could have around in this war, he can sneak into enemy hideouts and tell us what they are planning just by reading their minds, also he's amazing in a fight he always knows what move his attacker is going to attempt next.

The other three guys in my coven are Alec, Tristan and Hawke. Alec's the youngest, only sixteen, but can control people with his mind, which can be very useful sometimes, Alec has a brother who was also change to become a Tyrate, Tristan, he's two years older than him although his mind altering skill aren't as powerful. He can control people's emotions though, and is extremely fast, faster then the rest of us. Finally Hawke, he's my age and is like a brother to me and has the gift, or the curse of premonitions, and although useful to us, it haunts him, because of these visions he has slight schizophrenic tendency and serious problems with managing his anger, I love him all the same though. We were all created by a man called Jeb, I do not know his surname but he created us for this purpose with these abilities. Although we are a strange group, and an uncoordinated group most of the time, we manage, we get along, a s much as we can, and we do what we have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

We've been tracking a clan of vampires recently, it's a large clan they outnumber us ten to one. One of the largest I have seen in a while, but in a clan this large I can't send Chase in to see what they're planning. They are definitely planning something, we've been following them for a few weeks now and they are gathering more vampires every day, they also seem to be heading to a large city, we're currently in Peru, I recon that they are on their way to the capital, Lima. This is one of the few countries that are mainly dominated by humans and we know that if the vampires take the capital the whole country will fall. Its are job to stop them before that happens, and I know we must do it soon if we're going to succeed before there number become to large. They seem too organised to be just vampires I am sure that a Rouge must be helping them, but as yet we have not got close enough to find out.

We are staying in an old abandoned church, unnoticed and undisturbed. It once would have been a beautiful church, with high columns and a grand alter. Many of the windows are smashed and dirty, although there is still the reminiscence of the mighty pictures and stories they told. I have never been one to believe in god. This world is to damned to have a god, even if there is one what good has he done. I look at my watch it's three in the afternoon, the rest of my coven still asleep, waiting for the night to draw in and the vampires to awaken. I get up from the floor, and move towards the grand wooden doors at the back of the church. I need to walk; I need to think of a plan. I also need to get some food for my coven. That's the hard part food, we have no money but I am pretty good at being a thief, which I'm not to sure I should be proud of. I walk through the doors, down the lane and onto the busy street. We're staying in a village about two hundred and fifty kilometres East of Lima in the mountains near the city of Huancayo. It's an old quiet village, quite traditional and there is a lot of market stalls, which makes it easier to steal food unnoticed. It doesn't take long for me to spot a market stall selling bread and fruit, being sold by an old woman. I wait until she is distracted and walk past with my speed and agility I jump behind the stall unseen and take a couple of loaves of bread and hide them in my rucksack, I turn and slowly return back to the church. While turning into the alley where the church is located I see someone out of the corner of my eye. Someone I recognise, as soon as I turn to look again she is gone. It must have just been the light or my tiredness, I was imagining her, she died two years ago, but it looked like my sister but that's impossible so I shake the image from my mind

I enter the church still slightly shaken from what I thought I saw. Chase was awake looking at the map on the floor.

"I was about to go out and look for you." he said without looking up

"I was getting food" I explained

He looks up at me, and his eyes fill with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asks

I block my mind I'm getting good at doing that now, it means he can't read what I'm thinking, been practicing for the last year. I like keeping some things private.

"I'm fine." I say slightly harshly

"Your blocking things from me again aren't you. You're meant to trust me Raiyn." he always gets frustrated when he doesn't know everything, he's so used to knowing things; it must be strange I guess.

"I just thought I saw something, just sleep deprivation causing my mind to play tricks" I laugh "stops worrying." I go over and kiss him on the cheek. I know he's still worrying but it will stop him asking questions.

Five o'clock comes round, the sun will set in another hour, I walk of to the four bodies lying on the floor sleeping soundlessly, I look at Hawke, he always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, about the only time he looks peaceful, I know when I wake him and his eyes open all I'll see is pain. I hate to see the way this war has changed and tormented him, but war changes us all. I savour the moment and just stare at him for a few minutes. I come back to my senses and kneel down to wake him up, I shake his shoulder gently. He sits bolt up right and grabs my wrist with his left hand and holds a knife to my throat with his right hand.

"It's me Hawke, its Raiyn"

He stares widely at me for a few second then relaxes his left hand and gradually draws the knife away from my throat.

"Sorry" he mumbles

That was common behaviour when you woke him up, always on edge even when asleep. I go to wake the others up and then slice the bread for them to eat.

As usual Blaide complains, "Do you ever get us any meat or anything?"

He always complains, thinks he can do a better job than me, yet he never tried.

"If you don't like it don't eat it, it's not my problem. Or in future maybe you should get us some food, yeah?" I snap

He doesn't reply just scowls at me I can feel his anger burn through my body, that the problem of being an empathy and feeling peoples emotions. Chase laughs "I wouldn't say that to her face she might kill you."

I would ask what he thought but I know it will just cause another argument, and I'm not in the mood for that right now. We finish the rest of the meal, if you could call it that, in silence, and then pack up our stuff, we leave the village silently and head for the vampires camp. They are camping in a wood about a twenty minute walk from the village. Tonight we hope they will move away from any village and give us the opportunity attack them, without endangering humans.

Blaide picks up the sent of the vampires, we move closer to where they are sleeping, many of them are already awake but a few still lie motionless under blankets, we hang back, and start climbing the trees. It's the perfect place to wait for them to move with out being noticed.


End file.
